1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data by an AV playback system, and more specifically, to a method for avoiding mistakes caused from playing AV data of different formats in an AV playback system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays the internet is developing very rapidly, and information and knowledge can be exchanged effectively. However the trend of internet multimedia is moving from static media like words and pictures to dynamic media like music and movies. But some factors such as insufficient network bandwidth and unstable transmission quality hinder the evolution of the internet. Therefore there are some problems in playing video movies on the network like non-fluid displaying frames, rough resolution, and long download times due to the limitation of the hardware and online users. To solve these problems, many companies including Microsoft® are searching for more effective methods of data transmission on the network. Among these new technologies, Streaming Media technology provides a service in which users can watch real-time programs on-line without downloading entire program data. The principle of the Streaming Media technology involves creating a buffer on the user's computer and downloading a section of data first in the buffer first. When the data transmission speed is lower than the playing speed, the playback software can access the data stored in the buffer, and play the data so as to prevent an interruption in playing.
However the data transmission terminal often switches between several different kinds of streaming media formats, like different resolutions or compression techniques, in the playing process due to the bandwidth constraints or other factors of the receiving terminal. For example, the D1 size (720*480) and 4M bps transmission speed of the MPEG streaming data is transmitted first, and then the half D1 size and 3M bps transmission speed of the MPEG streaming data is transmitted. However playing mistakes often occur because the receiving terminal receives the different formats of data and decodes the different formats of data incorrectly.